Moonlite
by Sparkle4
Summary: Chihiro and her best friend get trapped in the Spirited world...but will they ever get out?...R&R..=^-^=
1. Memories

Memories

* * *

    Chihiro quickly sat up as the silvery streak of light from her dream replayed in her head. After realizing that it was not reality, Chihiro sighed and fell back into her light pastel blue pillow. Then she got up, slipped on her fuzzy slippers and went to the window. She opened the satin curtains and let the sunbeams pour onto the carpeted floor. She forcefully pushed the window open as a warm breeze blew in. Her hair was flying in the wind, she breathed in the warm summer air; in a few weeks, it would be the summer vacation. She gazed outside into the sparkling sea as it reflected off the sun, rising up in the horizon, it reminded her of the spirit world. She was not sure if she has ever been there, but memories from it kept coming back to her. _...Haku..._ She remembered everything about it, vivid scenes from the spirit world returned to her. _...Ohaku river..._ She let out a deep sigh. She missed the spirit world, even though she doesn't know if she has really been there, her mom told her she just ran off and they could not find her for a while. But that was two years ago. _Chihiro_ , a familiar voice whispered to her in the wind. She was surprised and looked around for the person who called her, almost expecting Haku to be there. She closed her dark brown eyes disappointedly and heaved a sigh. Why'd I leave the spirit world? Then, she sleepily leaned on the wooden windowsill and soon fell asleep as the wind kept blowing in lightly through the opened window. 

****

    She trudged on the sidewalk on the way to school. She walked past the tunnel she saw every weekday, a strong gust of wind pushed her into the seemingly neverending tunnel, but she ignored it and continued her way, knowing it was only her imagination. However, before she walked past it, she'd gaze into the tunnel regretfully and mournfully. 

"Hey!" a faraway voice called. It was Meiko, her best friend in school. She was tall and had long black hair. Although she had a _ don't mess with me _ attitude and she was kind and helpful to Chihiro. She never told her about the spirit world, but she seemed to know everything about it; probably because of the many times Chihiro daydreamed and unknowingly murmured in class. 

"Hi Chihiro!" Meiko practically yelled. 

Chihiro tripped on a crack on the stones. 

"Your such a klutz!" Meiko teased playfully. 

Chihiro did not mind Meiko's teasing and she just smiled. 

"Race you to class!" Chihiro yelled as she already started dashing for the school. Meiko slowly caught up and then raced in front of her, accidentally making a wrong turn. Chihiro followed calling, "This isn't the right way!" However, that did not stop Meiko. Soon, Meiko slowed down and they were running side-by-side. They ran as fast as they could toward the school, laughing. Then Meiko stopped suddenly because of an enormous roadblock in their path. Chihiro tripped and fell. Her arms and legs were scraped; she did a few rolls then began tumbling down a hill that led to a deep river. 

"Chihiro!" was the last thing she could remember before plunging into the water. 

"...H-Haku?" Chihiro whispered weakly after she became conscious again. Meiko shook her slightly as she whispered, "Chihiro, are you okay?" Chihiro moaned. Her urge to return to the spirit world was stronger than ever. She slowly sat up as she looked around the grassy surrounding. The flowered covered ground and the little stone spirits it was decorated with made an old memory return to her. 

"You're okay now," Meiko said reassuringly. 

"W-what happened?" Chihiro asked with a puzzled look on her face. Her scars indicated that she went through something bad. 

"You fell in the river, but then you were magically on the other side," she replied with a laugh. Meiko didn't believe in magic and spirits, 

"Its all junk!" she'd say. Chihiro looked into the clear blue sky and thought she saw a silver streak fly across the sky, just like in her dream. 


	2. Summer Dream

Summer Dream

* * *

    "Promise to call," Meiko yelled as she ran excitedly home. Chihiro waved. Then she sadly walked towards her house, she was miserable from the memories. As she passed the tunnel, she gazed into it for an extra long time. Then, for the first time in three years, she gathered up all her courage and stepped into the tunnel. 

    The inside walls of the tunnel were covered with moss and Chihiro could just fit into the small space. Her steps echoed through the whole tunnel. The walls seemed to be closing in on her as she went further in. She looked around suspiciously. She could hear a faint pitter patter behind her, she slowly turned around, panicky; a shadowed figure was slowly walked up behind her. She wanted to scream but nothing came out of her throat. She was frozen stiff for a few seconds and then started running as fast as she could towards the light at the end. When she reached the opening, she smiled in delight, forgetting about all her worries. The warm breeze blew across the face and the fragrance of daisies and daffodils filled the air. The grass was overflowing with flowers and the meadow was filled with butterflies. Chihiro closed her eyes and she could almost hear Lynn nagging at her and Zeniba's kind voice talking to her and Haku...Haku...He promised. Chihiro opened her eyes and searched the plains for Haku. ...Haku... She sighed; Haku promised they'd meet again, but it never happened. This isn't the spirit world. Although she expectantly waited for Yubaba to pull her with her magic powers, it did not happen. Chihiro hopelessly fell back onto the soft grass. I'm never going to see Haku again...I'll never be able to find the entrance to the spirit world...I'll...I'll... A teardrop appeared from the corner of her closed eyes, as it flowed down her face, she quickly wiped it away and hastily got up and turned back and looked for the tunnel, but it wasn't there. 

    For a moment, she was stunned. She just stood there,dazed, in the silent meadow, she looked around but in ever direction there was grass for miles across the plain. She hopelessly sat down, hugged her knees and started to cry. _Chihiro... Sen..._ Chihiro wiped the tears from her face and in front of her stood a large crowd of many different unrecognizable spirits. Then, everything started to spin and Chihiro fell, unconscious. 

****

    Chihiro opened her eyes and looked around. She was inside a small light blue room. She felt a soft, comfortable pillow supporting her head. The window was open and the satin curtains were billowing from the summer's breeze. She was back in her room. She got up desperately and looked around. _What? How could this have happened?_

"Chihiro!" A familiar voice called quietly, the voice almost blending in with the wind. Chihiro ran to the window where the voice was coming from. It was Haku. The silvery dragon was perched on her roof. She blinked a couple of times, but then he was gone and her mother came in through her door. 

"Chihiro," her mother's soothing voice said. "Get back to bed, your not feeling well." Chihiro blinked unbelievably a couple more times. "HAKU!" She called into the sea. _Haku...haku...haku...haku..._Her voice echoed. She frantically looked around. _Was it all a dream?_

"Not _Haku_ again," her mother said with an annoyed tone as she sighed. "Chihiro, you have to forget about that and get on with your life. You know that your marks have been going down ever since that day. You're daydreaming too much Chihiro. Chihiro? Chihiro!" Chihiro was staring out into space. _It can't be...I was there.....wasn't I?_ Chihiro sighed and followed her mother's instructions. _I probably wasn't even there._ Chihiro got into bed, she felt a knot in her stomach as she stared at the ceiling, not wanting to believe it was all just a dream. 


End file.
